puppet_masterfandomcom-20200214-history
Action Figures
Puppet Master Action Figures were a popular line of toys released in 1997. There were many different variants of each of the characters. Blade * Variants: Regular, Japanese, Gold, Bullet Eyes, White, Japanese Red, Movie Edition, 12", 12'' Bloody (Spencer's variant), Spencer's Exclusive Statue * Accessories: Hatchet hand * Gimmick: Eyes that light up red bladespencers.jpg|12" Blade Figurine - Spencers Exclusive Statue movieedition.jpg|Blade Movie Edition Action Figure Gold/Chrome Weapons Light-Up Eyes Includes mini movie poster red_carded.jpg|Japanese Red Blade Action Figure Red Coat Light-Up Eyes blade_white_boxed.jpg|White Blade Action Figure White Coat With Blood Only 1000 Produced The rarest PM figure bullet_eyes_carded.jpg|Blade Bullet Eyes Action Figure Toad & Troll Exclusive Cone Eyes (Do Not Light Up) Grey Coat gold_card.jpg|Blade Gold Action Figure Gold/Chrome Weapons Light-Up Eyes boxed_jap.jpg|Japanese Blade Action Figure Silver/Chrome Weapons Light-Up Eyes boxed_jap_side.jpg|Japanese Blade Action Figure Silver/Chrome Weapons Light-Up Eyes 12inch_blade.jpg|Blade 12" Action Figure 12inch_blade_loose.jpg|Blade 12" Bloody (Spencer's Variant) 12_redblade.jpg|Red Blade 12" (unreleased) baadeee.png|Prototype Newbladelolz.png|2017 mini figure Tunneler * Variants: Regular, Gold, Preview Exclusive, Japanese, Movie Edition, Bloody * Accessories: Machine gun, pickaxe, bloody rag, treasure map * Gimmick: Spinning drill regularboxt.jpg|Tunneler Regular Action Figure Silver Drill Green / Gray Fatigues goldbox.jpg|Tunneler Gold Edition Action Figure Gold Drill Green / Gray Fatigues pebox.jpg|Tunneler Preview Exclusive Action Figure japbox.jpg|Tunneler Japanese Bloody Drill White Fatigues movie.jpg|Tunneler Movie Edition Action Figure Silver Drill Green / Gray Fatigues bloodybox.jpg|Tunneler Bloody Action Figure Australian Edition Bloody Gold Drill White Bloody Fatigues Proto.png|Tunneler Prototype with cloth clothing Pinhead * Variants: Regular, Gold, Preview Exclusive, Japanese, Halloween, Movie Edition * Accessories: Bumbells * Gimmick: Head pops up out of body phead_regular_boxed.jpg|Pinhead Regular Action Figure phead_gold_box.jpg|Pinhead Gold Action Figures phead_pe_boxed.jpg|Pinhead Preview Exclusive Action Figure phead_jap_boxed.jpg|Pinhead Japanese phead_ween_boxed.jpg|Pinhead Halloween Edition phead_movie.jpg|Pinhead Movie Edition Jester * Variants: Regular, Gold, Preview Exclusive, Japanese, Movie Edition * Accessories: Scepter * Gimmick: Revolving head reg_box.jpg|Jester Regular Action Figure gold_box.jpg|Jester Gold Edition pe_box.jpg|Jester Preview Exclusive jap_box.jpg|Jester Japanese Edition movie_box.jpg|Jester Movie Edition Six-Shooter * Variants: Regular, Gold, Toad & Troll, Japanese, Movie Edition * Accessories: Six revolvers * Gimmick: Removable hat and guns six_reg2.jpg|Six Shooter Regular Action Figure White Shirt, Blue Pants, Silver Guns, Removable Hat six_reg.jpg|Six Shooter Gold Edition Action Figure White Shirt, Blue Pants, Gold Guns, Removable Hat six_tt.jpg|Six Shooter Toad & Troll Exclusive White Shirt, Tan Pants, Silver Guns, Removable Hat, Blue Bandanna jap_boxed.jpg|Six Shooter Japanese Action Figure Black Shirt, Brown Pants, Gold/Bronze Guns, Removable Hat six_movieboxed.jpg|Six Shooter Movie Edition White Shirt, Grey Pants, Silver Guns, Removable Hat, Includes Mini Movie Poster 12_six.jpg|Six-Shooter 12" (unreleased) Leech Woman * Variants: Regular, Gold, Preview Exclusive, Japanese Geisha, Movie Edition * Accessories: Six leeches, knife * Gimmick: Leech wiggles in her mouth l_regboxed.jpg|Leech Woman Regular Pink Dress, Comes with 5 Leeches and Knife l_goldboxed.jpg|Leech Woman Gold Gold Dress, Comes with 5 Leeches and Knife l_japboxed.jpg|Leech Woman Japanese Violet Dress, White Fur Scarf, Comes with knife and 5 glow in the dark leeches. l_peboxed.jpg|Leech Woman Preview Exclusive Black Dress, Comes with 5 Leeches and Knife puppet-master-leech-woman-movie-maniacs-full-moon-toy-9490-MLM20017205941_122013-F.jpg|Leech Woman movie edition Torch * Variants: Regular, Gold, Preview Exclusive, Japanese, Movie Edition * Accessories: Flame for gun * Gimmick: Eyes and gun light up torch_regular_boxed.jpg|Torch Regular Action Figures Tan Overcoat Light up eyes and torch torch_gold_boxed.jpg|Torch Gold Edition Action Figure Tan Overcoat Light up eyes and torch torch_pe_boxed.jpg|Torch Preview Exclusive Action Figure Green Overcoat Light up eyes and yellow torch jap_carded.jpg|Torch Japanese Edition Camouflage Overcoat Light up eyes and purple torch torch_movie_boxed.jpg|Torch Movie Edition Action Figure TorchToy.png|2017 mini figure Totem * Variants: Regular, Limited Edition, Preview Exclusive, Japanese, Glow-in-the-Dark * Accessories: Power gem totem_reg_b.jpg|Totem Regular Action Figure totem_fm_exclusive_b.jpg|Totem Limited Edition Action Figure totem_pe_b.jpg|Totem Preview Exclusive totem_jap_b.jpg|Totem Japanese Version totem_glow_box.jpg|Totem Glow in the Dark Action Figure Mephisto * Variants: Regular, Japanese, Japanese Red, Japanese Clear * Accessories: Crystal ball notjapaneseoneween.jpg|Mephisto - Regular Edition mep_peb.jpg|Mephisto Japanese Edition Red Face, Green Sphere, Red Coat mep_rjb.jpg|Mephisto Japanese Edition White Face, Blue Sphere, Japanese Death Symbol. mep_clearb.jpg|Mephisto Japanese Edition Action Figure Clear Body, Bronze Sphere, See - Through Coat Decapitron * Variants: Regular, Stealth, Japanese (5 fingers) * Accessories: Weapons head, Morph head and Andre Toulon head * Gimmick: Changeable heads decaPA.jpg|Decapitron Regular 12 Inch Action Figure loose_stealth.jpg|Stealth Decapitron 12" Action Figure decapjap.jpg|Decapitron Japanese Variant (5 fingers) Untitledtyu.png|Prototype (different heads) Trunk trunkxx.jpg|The Puppet Master Trunk Retro Blade * Variants: Regular, Bloody, Preview Exclusive * Accessories: Claw hand regularb.jpg|Retro Blade Regular bloody_white_b.jpg|Retro Blade Blood Splattered Action Figure retblade_pe.jpg|Retro Blade Preview Exclusive Action Figure Beanheadxx.png|Prototypes Retro Pinhead * Variants: Regular, Dark Side * Accessories: Rope, ball on a chain reg_loose_b.jpg|Retro Pinhead Regular darkl_loose_b.jpg|Retro Pinhead Dark Side Variant Cyclops * Variants: Regular, Bloody, Preview Exclusive * Accessories: Telescope clyclops_b.jpg|Cyclops Regular Edition bloody.jpg|Cyclops Blood Splattered Action Figure cyclopse.jpg|Cyclops Preview Exclusive Dr. Death * Variants: Regular, Bloody, The Mortician * Accessories: Knife, medical bag and stethoscope drdeathb.jpg|Dr. Death - Regular drdeath_bloodyb.jpg|Dr. Death Blood Splattered themorticianb.jpg|The Mortician Action Figure Retro Six-Shooter * Variants: Regular * Accessories: Six extra guns Sixb.jpg|Retro Six-Shooter - Regular Drill Sergeant * Variants: Regular, Dark Side, Bullet * Accessories: Circular saw reg_looseb.jpg|Retro Tunneler Regular Action Figure darkb.jpg|Retro Tunneler Dark Side tunneler_bullet.jpg|Retro Bullet Tunneler Vinyl Figures In July 2018 a company known as 'Phantasma Collectibles' teamed up with Full Moon to release 12 inch vinyl figurines of the puppets. Blade 06 1024x1024@2x.jpg|Vinyl Torch Blade 06 1024x1024@2x2.jpg|Vinyl Blade White Box Blade.jpg|Vinyl Blade (white / blood splattered variant) OoOOO_black_Diamond.jpg|Black edition Torch limited to 100 Blade_Black_Figure_IG_1024x1024@2x.jpg|Black edition Blade limited to 100 Lime_torch.jpg|Violencetoy exclusive Torch Lime_blade_figure.png|Violencetoy exclusive Blade 2inchtorch.jpg|2 inch Torch 2inchblade.jpg|2 inch Blade Other Haoanese.png|Japanese Puppet Master, Comb Queen and Drone (Unknown) Unreleased Demonic.png|Demonic Toys set, by the Puppet Master Toys label (unreleased) Unreleased Demonic2.png|Blood Dolls set, by the Puppet Master Toys label (unreleased) Source *http://www.ween.net/puppetmaster/figures.html Category:Merchandise